


Wanda Maximoff One Shots

by gaybybirth



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Wanda Maximoff Smut, Wanda x Reader Smut, marvel smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybybirth/pseuds/gaybybirth
Summary: Collection of my Wanda x Reader one shots





	1. Becoming a Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda uses her powers to make your dirtiest dream a reality.

You took a deep breath as you walked into the party. You’d been invited by a classmate you were absolutely infatuated with. Wanda fucking Maximoff, the girl who sat next to you in your calc class. She was the reason you were seeing a tutor. Each class, each hour and fifteen-minute class, her hand would linger on your hand or her thigh would press up against yours. Sometimes her hand would dip lower and rest on your leg, running circles over the exposed skin. You had no idea what happened in that class.

You knew she had a special power; you’d never seen it, but she told you about it. And it fascinated the fucking hell out of you. Especially when she leaned over in class and whispered in your ear, drawing what little attention you had on the professor away.

“Y’know,” her breath tickled your ear. “I have the ability to make a person experience their dreams as if they were a reality.” You could hear her smile. “Especially their dirty dreams.”

You pressed your thighs together as you sat down on the couch, thinking about the things you’d let Wanda do to you. You scrolled through your phone, occasionally looking up to see if Wanda had arrived. She was all you could think about as you attempted to focus on random Instagram posts.

“You thinking about me, kitten?” You visibly jumped as Wanda whispered in your ear.

“You scared me!” You chuckled, mesmerized at her stunning smile.

“Come with me,” She smirked. “I wanna show you something.”

She led you to a back room and instructed you to lay on the bed. You eyed her carefully as you did. Once comfortable, you watched Wanda step over and climbed up onto the bed; your heart raced and she crawled up on top of you, straddling your lap. You opened your mouth to question but she pressed a finger to your lips.

“Am I allowed to make you feel the best you’ve ever felt?” She licked her lips. “To make your dream become reality.”

“What dream?” You answered.

“Your deepest, darkest, dirtiest dream.” Wanda moved her fingers, red magic appearing.

“I-I…” You blushed. “Will, er, if you were to, uhm…”

“Whatever happens in the dream happens in reality,” Wanda smirked. “So, if you were to cum in the dream, then you’re going to wake up with some drenched panties, kitten.”

“B-But, someone…someone could…” You stumbled through your words.

“What?” Wanda rolled her hips. “You nervous about someone coming in and seeing you writhe in pleasure underneath me?”

“I-I…”

“Well, kitten,” She brushed some hair behind her ear. “My eyes are going to be on you the entire time. You already have an audience.” She played with her magic, eyeing it with absolute adoration. “Now, can I-”

“Yes,” You answered without hesitation. “Yes.”

“That’s my good girl.”

You were bound to your bed, legs spread and clothes gone; the only thing covering you were sheer pieces of lingerie. A faint vibration could be heard as the door opened and Wanda stepped in, dressed in red and black leather lingerie showing off her curves and blemishless skin. She held a magic wand in her hand, letting it hang limp in the air as she stalked towards you.

She said nothing as she traced the head of the vibrator over your body. You rolled your hips in need of attention, Wanda laughed. She held the toy over your cunt, pouting as she pretended to not know how to work it, pressing it everywhere but where you needed it; she even “accidentally” turned it off a she pressed it to your clit, not allowing you to feel any sense of relief.

She smirked as she lowered her underwear to the ground before climbing onto the bed. She rested her legs on either side of her head as she leaned down, resting on her forearms above your cunt. She wiggled her hips and instructed you to taste her. You were quick to react, listening like the good girl you were.

Your tongue ran over her cunt from entrance to clit, humming at her delicious taste. She moaned softly, dropping her fingers to your clit and applying just a faint amount of pressure. You bucked your hips and Wanda bit the inside of your thigh, shaking her head. She sighed as you sucked on her clit, loving the noises she made.

She ran a finger over the patch of wetness formed on your underwear. With each stroke you could feel yourself growing more and more wet, desperate for her to do something to relieve the built up frustration. She continued to move her single finger up and down.

When you heard the vibrator switch on, you grew hopeful, hoping she’d press it against you. She moved it between her legs and let out a chuckle as she let out a throaty moan. Her thighs began to shake as she praised your tongue; her back arched and she pressed herself flush against you. You continued your movement, licking and teasing her entrance. With a small yell, Wanda came, telling you to lick her clean and she panted. You did.

After switching the vibrator off and setting it aside, Wanda used a pair of scissors to cut your panties off, licking her lips at the sight of you. She kept her cunt over you, instructing you to start licking again, you did. She ran a finger in a circular motion over your clit, earning a moan from you. She used two fingers to spread your lips, touching your clit full on. You shrieked at the oversensitivity, jerking your hips up. She lowered her head and grazed her teeth over it, snickering as you mimicked your last response.

Getting close to cumming again, Wanda rolled her hips against your tongue. With each slow roll of her hips, she licked a rough lick over your clit. You begged for more, forgetting your duty of tasting her. In response, Wanda ran a finger around your entrance and dipped in underneath you, finding your ass and pumping it into you. You bit your lips.

“You like that, kitten?” Wanda whispered as she moved her finger. “You like it when I finger fuck your little asshole?”

She pulled her finger out and lifted the wand. She switched it onto high and pressed it against your clit. You yelped in response and clamped your eyes shut; your orgasm was already building. Wanda shook it back and forth, knowing exactly what she was doing.

“You answer me when I talk to you.” Wanda lifted the toy after she spoke. “Now…” She reached in front of her – a box of toys sat on top of a trunk – and came back with a gag with a dildo on it and a hitachi vibrator. “You’re going to fuck me,” she hooked the gag on you. “And you-” she switched the toy on. “Don’t get to cum until I say so.”

She helped you guide the dildo into her before she used two fingers to spread the lips of your cunt as far apart as possible. She rolled her hips in time with your movements and she pressed the tip of the toy to your sensitive bundle of nerves. You cursed against the rubber as you already felt ready to burst. Wanda raised the vibrator, enjoying the feeling of you fucking her with your face in unison with you writhing around in pleasure underneath her.

Each time you got to your climax, Wanda raised the toy. You could see her getting close to her second orgasm of the night as your neck began to grow sore. She slid two fingers into you as she started to reach her peak, pressing the vibe harshly against your clit. She clenched her thighs around you as she came, drenching the dildo and moaning your name. You were about to tumble into your own high when she stopped, not allowing you to cum just yet.  

She snapped her fingers and you were in a different position. You were bent over a piece of furniture, your ass in the air. She ran her fingers between your folds, gathering your wetness and rubbing it on your ass. Her hand came down and spanked your ass, surely leaving a mark.

“This is a dream, remember?” She snapped her fingers and for a brief moment, she was fucking you relentlessly; a vibrator on your clit, a dildo fucking your cunt, and a vibrating buttplug sending waves of pleasure through you. But then it was back to normal. “You’re my play thing, I can make it so no matter how high I turn a vibrator up, you’ll always be on edge. Or, alternatively, I can snap my fingers and watch you uncontrollably cum before me.” She dipped her fingers into your cunt. “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

It was like she had three hands. One was finger fucking your cunt, one was roughly circling your clit, and one was pulling and pressing a buttplug in and out of you. She continued it, smirking at the feeling of your walls fluttering around her fingers. She snapped and the room changed; you were in the same chair, but were in the room at the party; you could hear the people through the wall. Wanda turned the walls to glass as she continued to fuck you. Your entire body flushed until you realized they couldn’t see you.

“They can’t see you,” She whispered. “But they can damn well come in and see you.” She spoke louder. “They can come in and see you completely exposed; ass in the air, your dripping cunt, tits bouncing with each pump of my fingers…” She pressed a wand against your clit, send you almost over the edge. “Maybe I should yell for some people to come see you, let them watch you cum all over yourself; watch you squirt all over the floor and drip down your legs.”

She yelled into the air and you saw a couple of people turn their heads. Nerves flowed through you but it only fueled your impending orgasm. Wanda snickered as she upped the vibration on the wand. You were an incoherent mess as Wanda upped the roughness of her fingers. You held back the begging, knowing she’d let you cum when she wanted to.

“Kitten…” You felt her tongue lick up your folds before the vibrator and fingers returned. “You wanna cum,” She curled her fingers. “Don’t you?” You whimpered. “So adorable, having you wrapped around my fingers.” She scissored her fingers. “You’ve been a good girl, go ahead and cum for me.” She screamed a “woohoo” after her words and you saw a few people start to head towards the room.

Your orgasm ripped through you as you saw a stranger rest their hand on the doorknob. Your thighs were drenched as you came, screaming Wanda’s name and pressing your thighs together. Your toes curled and your eyes clamped shut. Wanda continued her movements as you came; Wanda’s fingers glided in and out of you with ease. Your orgasm felt like it lasted an entire minute, the pleasure almost becoming too much. You heard Wanda snicker.

“Good girl.”

Your eyes peeled open and met Wanda’s above you. Her pupils were blown and she had a hand between her legs. She licked her lips as she looked down at you, removed her hand and using her dry finger to lift up your dress; the bed beneath you was soaked. You bit your lip and replaced her hand with your hand.

“Your turn.”


	2. Just a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty drabble

Wanda’s fingers locked with yours under the large cotton blanket. Your heart skipped a beat when you realized you weren’t imagining it. You glanced around the cuddle pile, making sure that it was her hand, and not Natasha’s or Maria’s. No, it had to have been Wanda’s, she was the only one who wore rings.

Natasha and Maria continued on with their conversation as you peered over at Wanda. Her eyes were beaming, pupils dilated and hiding the color of her irises. A devious smile crossed her lips before she shifted closer, careful not to draw attention to herself.

“Not a sound.” She whispered in your ear before releasing your hand and slithering it between your legs.

All it took was Wanda making the first move and merely holding your hand to get your underwear soaked. You could feel the puddle between your legs growing as Wanda moved her hand underneath your nightgown. She hummed in delight when she felt ran a finger over your clothed cunt. 

She teased your clit delicately, applying just enough pressure to have you squirming underneath her touch. You could feel your wetness dripping through your panties and down onto the bedspread as she continued the movements. Your thighs twitched and a moan threatened to escape. Nat and Maria glanced over at you.

Wanda questioned your behavior, never ceasing the torment. All eyes were on you as you threw out a flimsy excuse; they bought it. Their laughter drowned out most sounds in the room and Wanda took the opportunity to turn up the heat.

Her fingers dropped from your clit and to your entrance. Your heart raced as she pulled your underwear to the side and coated her fingers with your wetness. She slid her rings off before lining two fingers up to your entrance. You fought back a loud groan when she slowly pushed her fingers in and curled them.

She moved languidly, not wanting to get caught. The tips of her fingers brushed against your needing g-spot and drew you closer and closer to orgasm. Your body squirmed and you reached a hand out, underneath the blanket, and clutched her thigh. You were ridiculously close and, fuck, was it embarrassing.

“(Y/N)! Truth or dare?” Nat shouted your name after she took a shot. You jumped at the sound of her voice. “Come on, choose!”

“D-Dare.” Wanda continued her torturous movements. 

“I dare you to…” Nat tapped her chin with her index finger. “I dare you to kiss Wanda.”

You glanced over at Wanda, eyes sparkling with anxiety, excitement, and nerves. She shrugged and leaned towards you, her fingers continuing their movements. Her lips parted and she brought a hand up to your cheek, caressing it before gently laying her mouth upon yours. 

Your mind was racing, you couldn’t focus on anything. Wanda’s fingers were torturing you, her lips were softer than a cloud, she seemed to know exactly how you like to be kissed, and you couldn’t make a sound. Her thumb reached up and rubbed your clit and your walls fluttered. 

A whimper escaped your lips and Wanda chuckled. Your orgasm was fast approaching and she knew it. Your back curled and her fingers moved faster. Your lips were dancing dangerously together and Nat and Maria cheered. Your arms wrapped around her neck and you broke the kiss; your orgasm washed over you and your body tensed, mouth hanging open as you held her tightly. Wanda closed her arms around you and laughed sinisterly. 

“You okay, (Y/N)?” Maria reached for you and you held up a hand. 

“Yeah.” You fought to catch your breath and shook your head. “I’m fine.”

“You’re really out of breath, you know,” Wanda rubbed your back. “For just a kiss.”


	3. I Have an Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Short drabble where you and Wanda need to get a guard's attention.

“We need to get his attention somehow.” You whispered into your comm as you walked past a guard. “He’s guarding the door that Barnes needs to get into.”

“I have an idea,” Wanda whispered back.

Within a matter of minutes, she’d found you. Her hand clasped yours and dragged you down a nearby hallway. The music was quiet, and the guests were far away as you struggled not to yell at her for possibly blowing your cover. She slammed you against the wall before you could protest. She pressed her body against you and muttered in your ear.

“This’ll get his attention.”

Wanda crashed her lips onto yours as she trailed her hands down your body. You moaned softly under her touch and bucked your hips as she moved your legs apart. She nibbled on your earlobe as she brought a hand between your legs; you shuddered as she grazed her fingers over your clothed cunt. You felt her smirk against your neck as wetness began to build. She applied pressure to your clit kissed your neck.

“A little louder, kitten.” She bit down on the sensitive spot underneath your ear. “We need the guard to hear.”    

Wanda shifted your underwear to the side and ran her fingers from your entrance to your clit. You sighed as she slid a finger in, slowly pumping it in and out. Her name passed your lips as your knees grew weak. You tangled your fingers in her hair as her thumb swiped over your clit. Your legs wobbled as she dropped to the floor, shoving your dress up and grasping your hips with her free hand.

Her lips took the place of her thumb as she lowered her head. Her finger continued to fuck you as her tongue circled your sensitive bundle of nerves. Moans pushed their way out as a familiar bubble began to build in your lower abdomen. You heard the sound of footsteps grow near as your orgasm inched closer. You repeated Wanda’s name as your climax washed over you, your body shaking with the waves of pleasure and your eyes clamping shut. Wanda chuckled under her breath when she turned and saw the guard approaching you.

Wanda, stepping up off the ground, smiled a genuine smile before moved her hands and causing a red wave that knocked the man to the ground. You let out a happy sigh as his head hit the tile, knocking him unconscious in an instant. You dropped to the ground, adjusting your panties and dress as you peered over at Wanda.

“That was your idea?” You spoke with heavy breaths. “I’ll have to go on more missions with you, see what other ideas you have.”


End file.
